


Unhealthy Thoughts

by Jay_Peep



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Omega Rhys, Other, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Peep/pseuds/Jay_Peep
Summary: Rhys, a female Omega, has always envied male Alphas, or males in general. So she decided to get a sex change. Now a new male Omega, Rhys faces a traumatic event while celebrating with his friends. During this event, He loses his left eye and right arm. Although he has the support and comfort of his friends, he felt that he'd be scarred for life, and made himself a new personality. Rye, the split-personality, has taken the mission to protect Rhys's sanity and innocence. In-come two handsome Alphas, of which Rhys and Rye meet on accident. Cue the romance, angst, fluff, and drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okie Dokie; Step right up, Rhack, Rhysothy, Jackothy, and, yes, Rhackothy fans! This is my first EVER fanfic. I hope it's decent. ;w;  
> Please be gentle with the criticism. ;w; Although it is appreciated, telling me that it downright "Sucks" doesn't help me get any better...
> 
> This is also inspired by many other Rhack/Rhysothy/Rhackothy fics.  
> So if you see any familiar plot lines, I give credit to those who actually made it. Such as PoisonJack, TheSpaceCoyote, Uwansumadamboi, Skybloodfox, DoktorGunn, and many others.  
> (I read too many fics, Ima sinner. Then again, aren't we all? xD)  
> Anyway, all those who are mentioned inspired me to make this. (Fics especially like Bastard's Choice and Efficiency.)  
> Any who, ;w; Please don't sue me. 
> 
> ...And hopefully someone will enjoy this? :D

\--------

 Rhys was laying on a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest. He marveled at his now flat-chest. The Omega would've taken offense to being called flat-chested back in High School, now, it's a blessing. It was only when Yvette tapped him on the nose, that he realized she and Vaughn were talking to him. 

 

" _\--Hey!_ Rhys! I'm talking to you. Listen!-- And  _stop_  staring at your chest!" The female Alpha snapped at the Omega, whilst Vaughn looked over Yvette's shoulder at Rhys. "Sorry, Sorry! It's jus--"  Rhys was cut off by the Omega Doctor walking in. "Ms-  _Ahem_.. Mr. Taylor?"  The Doctor paused, glancing to Yvette and Vaughn, then turning to Rhys. "You'll be happy to know, the surgery was successful, and there were no, and will not be, any side-effects." Rhys beamed, his happy scent filling the room. "-And you'll be able to go home tonight." The doctor smiled, gave him the result papers, had him sign a few things, and left the room. 

 

"Bro, we totally should celebrate!" Vaughn said happily. Yvette just narrowed her eyes. "You mean sitting on the couch, eating ice cream?" The guilty look on both of their faces said yes. "No, no no no...  _We're_   going out tonight!" The Alpha cheered, while Rhys gave her a weird look. "You mean.. Going out... Whilst i'm still healing?" Rhys said to Yvette in a hesitant way. To that, Yvette looked back at him. "Well.. Yeah, you're well enough to leave the hospital, and nothing hurts, right?" Rhys shook his head, and began to sit up. "Well..? What's the problem? We're gonna get wasted and dance all night long! It's been too long since we've danced Rhys!" Yvette pleaded with the Omega. "Fine. But I still want ice cream." Rhys pouted and Yvette nodded. "As much as you want! But tonight we're gonna tear up the dance floor! Plus. I got us into that new place." Yvette winked. 

 

The Beta behind Yvette perked at that. "You mean the one that just opened on one of the higher floors on Helios?" Vaughn asked, his jaw slack. "Yup! Its nice being social." Yvette smirked smugly. Rhys might've been impressed, If the bandages weren't so itchy at the time. "Alright. Well. Let's get back to the complex so I can take a shower and get ready.." Rhys grumbled. "Sure, I've got to get my makeup on anyway..." Yvette said, turning to the patient room's door. "This is going to be the best night ever!" Yvette purred enthusiastically, to which Rhys and Vaughn glanced at each other. The Beta and Omega watching their Alpha friend get hyped up for the night to come. 

\--------

The last thing Rhys remembered was throwing up in the fancy club's toilet, before fainting on the polished bathroom floor.

\--------

Rhys woke up on a filthy floor, surrounded by unfamiliar scents. He fretted that he might've let someone do something to him in an alley way, but, his clothes were untouched. Although, not everything was okay. It was only until moments later he realized his left eye was missing. Another few minutes after trying to get up, he realized his right arm was gone as well. Dazed, alone, and in a panic, he patted himself down for his personal items. He found his wallet and ECHO. Apparently, the only things that were wrong was his missing parts and a few scars along his shoulders, neck and face. The Omega paused. ... _Shit! My neck!_ Rhys felt around his neck with his left hand. Luckily, whoever did this to him was smart enough to stay away from his bonding site. Still, there was blood on his nice cotton outfit (That made his hips pop) and his face. He felt gross, like he hadn't washed in days. It was then that his ECHO started to vibrate. It was Vaughn. 

 

 _"Bro?! Where are you? Me and Yvette have been trying to contact you for days!"_ The Beta sounded worried, frantic, but mostly relieved. Rhys rounded back to what Vaughn has said.  _Days?_ Rhys shook his head. He'd been in the bathroom five minutes ago... Hadn't he? "Bro, what do you mean?" The Omega flinched at his voice, weak and hoarse from the lack of use. Although, the frailness in his voice only worried Vaughn.  _"Where are you?"_ Vaughn repeated, but more firm. Rhys looked around, he was in an alley, that was for sure. " I don't know." Rhys said timidly. The Beta was about to speak again, when the ECHO was ripped from his grasp and Yvette screamed into it.  _" RHYS, I SWEAR. IF YOU DON'T COME HOME, I'LL FIND AND KILL YOU MYSELF."_ Afterwards, the Alpha gave the ECHO to the Beta. Vaughn sheepishly apologized. Rhys didn't take offense, if what he heard was correct, he would've been mad at himself too. He wasn't mad at himself at the moment, though. He was tired, filthy, and miserable. The Omega could be angry at himself later. "Um... Well... I'm in an alley way... I see the opening." Rhys talked to Vaughn, making his way to the opening of the alley. 

 

Rhys blinked at the bright artificial light that was now shining down on him. "I um.. Oh!" The Omega gasped as a passerby pushed into him. Rhys fell on his butt, as the person just kept walking. "Ow.." He pushed himself off the ground and spoke to Vaughn in a soft manner. "I'm on a lower floor...I can send you my location..." Vaughn agreed with that, saying him and Yvette would be there soon. Rhys quickly sent The Beta his location and sat against a rusted pole. 

\--------

Vaughn and Yvette,  _especially Yvette_ _,_ were livid when they saw Rhys. The poor auburn-haired Omega looked Filthy, covered in blood and dirt, with his left eye and right arm missing. Vaughn had pointed out the tear-streaks along the Omega's right cheek, to which Rhys turned away and wiped his face. Yvette immediately steered the small pack to an Omega clinic to get the lanky male an analysis. 

\--------

It turns out, to Rhys's horror, the Omega was drugged and dragged out into the lower floors of Helios. Although they hadn't done anything suggestive to him, they had taken his Right arm and Left eye (Along with chunks of flesh missing from the left side of his face). For what reason, no one was sure. There were lots of shady characters on Helios. Anxious and saddened, Rhys buried his face in his hands. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look, and walked out of the room, leaving the analysis papers with Yvette. Rhys was quiet for the rest of the week.

\--------

By Sunday it had been five days since they found Rhys. Yvette and Vaughn filled Rhys in on the time he was gone. Apparently the Alpha and Beta had left without Rhys, and passed out on the couch inside of Vaughn and Rhys's shared apartment. It was no surprise that they hadn't been thinking about the Omega when they woke up hungover. Yvette explained that they weren't worried about him because they thought he went to an Omega-friendly hotel, and waited two days. When he didn't return, Vaughn began to get anxious and called the police. A search was set out for the Omega, and Vaughn said he made frequent calls to Rhys's ECHO. In total Rhys had been missing over nine days. 

 

Mortified with this new information, Rhys tried to remember what happened, who he was with when he was drinking, and what exactly had happened. He couldn't. Yvette tried to soothe the Omega as Vaughn called the police search off. 

 

Rhys locked himself in his room after that. Mourning his missing body parts, and mulling over the night after his surgery. He was locked in his room for two whole weeks.

\--------

After the second week, Rhys's boss had called the apartment to question about the missing Omega. Vaughn had responded that Rhys had fallen seriously ill. Rhys's Boss, Mr. Henderson, reluctantly accepted the excuse for missing nearly two weeks and a half of work. Vaughn apologized to Henderson, asking if Rhys could stay home to work, to which Henderson complied and sent all the work files to Rhys's home computer.

\--------

Rhys was grateful for the work. It kept his mind off the incident. Although, he felt slightly different. He'd zone out from time-to-time, only to come back and be in a different room. He'd be eating and be finished as soon as he sat down. He tried to tell his Beta friend about it, but, Vaughn just brushed it off as "exhaustion". 

\--------

Rhys had a strange dream that night. A figure, much like Rhys, appeared to him in a dark form. The figure told him that the Omega was alright, that he was safe and secure. These dreams slightly disturbed him, but brought him relief. He believed everything the Figure had said.  **"I'm here to help. I'll make sure you're safe."** The dark phantom would speak in a voice like Rhys's own, but, a bit deeper and more confident. Rhys wasn't sure, but, it was like this thing was his childhood friend. He even knew the figure's name. Everything about him. Rye would protect him. keep him safe.  **"All you have to do is relax, and let me take care of you."** Rye would soothe Rhys, and the Omega was sure that the smile on Rye's face was genuine.

\--------

To Be Continued...


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Timothy go out. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, folks. Time for a little bit of Jackothy.   
> Of course, this is from their POV.   
> And don't worry, things get interesting from here on out. ;)

**The night after Rhys was abducted...**

\--------

Jack was putting his belt on, while Timothy was waiting on the couch. 

 

"Ugh,  _Jack_ _!_ It's been thirty minutes. Can we go now?" Timothy groaned from the living room, his feet hanging off of the side of the couch, his head resting on one of the arms. "Timothy, babe. Chill. Im almost ready, pumpkin." Jack grinned, he liked making Timothy wait. He's cute when he's bored. 

 

Jack heard the younger Alpha's loud sigh, and snickered devilishly. 

 

"Y'know, hun. We could just stay in for the night. I'll cook dinner and we can watch a movie." Jack winked as he walked out of the bedroom and stood with his hands on his hips behind the couch, looking down on Tim. "No, Jack, I want sushi. And you  _promised_ me we'd go out." Tim argued defensively. Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, we're going out. I was only joking, sweetheart." The older man walked to the front door, whistling, Timothy immediately got up to follow him.

\--------

They arrived at the sushi place, and got seated at the back, in some fancy booth Jack demanded they be put in for privacy. 

 

"I was perfectly fine sitting at the bar, Jack." Tim said, looking through the menu. He heard Jack perk up. "Nonsense kitten, we're on a date. Oh. Wait." Jack snorted. "...Unless you want everyone to see us make-out." Timothy went bright red at that, hiding his face behind the menu. Tim was silent. Jack just grinned evilly, like a shark. Jack could see Timothy's pretty, dark brown, freckles clearly. Oh, how pretty those freckles were. Jack just had to admire them for a second.

No one but Tim had such perfect freckles.

 

A nervous waitress broke the silence, asking what they wanted to drink, and if they wanted appetizers. Timothy closed the menu in an instant to look at her, composing himself. Jack also turned to look at her, quite appreciative that she came, but also put off by her presence. 

 

Jack ordered some beer and a shrimp appetizer, and Tim got some fizzy citrus juice. 

 

"Wow, Cupcake, no beer?" Jack mused. Tim rolled his eyes. "No, Jack. I just wanted to try the juice... They don't have the brand I drink, anyway." Jack raised a brow. "You do know who your boyfriend is, right pumpkin?" Jack said in a low tone, they younger Alpha knew where this was going... "I am Handsome Jack, sugar. I could get you anything you want. I could make one of the workers go get you a can, or a whole six-pack." Jack was standing, leaning across the table to look down at his boyfriend. 

 

Tim just rolled his eyes and giggled, he knew Jack meant well, and loved him to death. But the man was nowhere near humble. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. You can sit. I get it. Just let me have the juice. Plus, I'm not in the mood for beer, either." Timothy looked back down at the menu, and Jack promptly sat, satisfied. "Fine, cupcake. Don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like it, though." Jack said, tone as serious as can be. Tim smirked. "Of course,  _dear._ " Jack looked at the younger Alpha in a way that said:  _'Don't call me that again, you little shit.'_

Needless to say, Tim ended up laughing his ass off, and wiping tears from his eyes.

\--------

After eating, Tim and Jack were strolling through Helios, the artificial lights were dimming. Making it look like evening on the space station. 

 

"Jaaaaack." Tim whined. "I don't wanna go back to the penthouse. Can we stay out a bit more?" Tim pleaded with the older Alpha. "Sure thing, pumpkin. Do you wanna go get dessert? Maybe see a movie?" Jack raised his eyebrow and asked swiftly. The younger male shook his head, latching onto Jack's arm. "No, I just wanna walk around the hub." The CEO smiled, clasping the double's hand. "Alright. We can do that."

 

Timothy giggled as jack took the lead, walking with Timothy through the dim Hub. 

\--------

Timothy and Jack were walking out of an ice cream shop a few hours later. Jack was getting exhausted, but wanted to do whatever his boyfriend willed. Timothy was clearly enjoying himself, who wouldn't? He was enjoying a night out with his handsome CEO boyfriend, and had no worries about being attacked. He wished he could stay on Helios all the time. Sadly, Vault Hunter work caught up with him, And even if he could stay on Helios, Jack wouldn't always be available. He was the CEO of a successful company. He had lots of work on his shoulders. To that, Timothy sighed. 

 

Jack caught on to Timothy's thoughts. "Y'doing alright, hun?" Jack's mouth formed a thin line as he watched Tim's face. "No, just thinking of how perfect this is, right now." Tim happily smiled. Jack found this incredibly endearing. He could feel his cold CEO heart slightly melt, and his wrist to feel tingly. Timothy was his soul-mate, he bet Tim could feel the same tingly feeling. 

 

"Do you wanna walk around a bit more, pumpkin?" Jack asked Tim cautiously, worried he might be hinting that he wanted to get some rest. "No. I'm tired. Let's go home." The younger male walked ahead of Jack this time, leading them to an elevator.

\--------

As they walked to the elevator, Tim started to feel weird. Not tingly, but, creeped out. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He stopped Jack, and the older Alpha sleepily looked at him. "What is it, pumpkin?" Jack yawned. "Do...Do you  _feel_ that?" Timothy asked, shaking slightly.

 

Jack began to get fidgety as well. After Tim mentioned it, Jack felt uneasy too. "Yeah...Now that you mention it..." Jack rubbed his eyes. He began to get acutely aware of his surroundings, which usually happened when something bad was about to happen. As they rounded the corner, getting closer to the elevator, the uneasy feeling grew. 

 

Tim swore to Jack he could hear muffled screaming and whimpering. Both Alphas froze at the entrance way to an alley. It looked run-down and filthy. There was only one light hanging from the side of the building, it flickered on an off. Jack took out his pistol, a top of the line Hyperion elemental weapon, and peered down the alley. 

That's when the scent of blood hit him. it was mixed with the scent of anger, hopelessness, and sadness. It was depressing. 

 

Jack stepped into the alley way, something was clearly wrong, and he could hear the muffled whimper now. Tim was following behind him with his ECHO, flashing light down the alley. 

 

Two Alphas were standing over a poor, bloody, Omega. The Omega's mouth was covered with a piece of cloth. Jack couldn't see the Omega very well, he was facing the other direction, laying down on the filthy alley floor, a pool of blood beneath him. All the scents of sadness and hopelessness was coming from the Omega. The two Alphas were the source of Anger. 

 

"Alright." Jack said, clearing his throat. It's hero time. "Step away from the Omega." Jack said, aiming his gun at the first Alpha. The Alpha stared down the barrel of the gun, he had black hair. and annoyingly bushy beard, brown eyes, and a snobby looking black-suit. In short, he looked like an asshole. 

 

"Sorry, sir, this Omega stepped out of line. We had to discipline him." The first Alpha said. Sounds like an asshole, too. "Is he your Omega?" Tim spoke up, utterly disgusted. "Well, no..." The Alpha hesitated. "Then he isn't yours to discipline, cupcake." Jack growled slightly. He may be depicted as a psycho, but at least Jack had the decency to not attack innocent people on the street, or where ever this Omega was taken from. 

 

The Omega sobbed and looked up. The poor thing was missing an eye. Tim was heartbroken for the Omega. Which wasn't odd. but what was odd was the burning in his wrist at seeing the Omega in pain. He wasn't going to question it now. The Omega obviously needed help. 

 

"Sir, we were only doing what was best for thi-" The second Alpha was promptly shot by Jack. He didn't believe the Alpha for a minute. And he wasn't going to stand there and listen to these dumbass excuses. 

 

Startled, the first Alpha stepped back. "Alright, pumpkin, I'm in a good mood right now. So why don't you scram?" Jack aggressively glared at the Alpha. "Y-yessir!" The Alpha shuddered and ran out of the alley and out of sight. Jack waited for a few moments before putting his gun away. 

 

Timothy was already crouched next to the injured Omega. "Shit, Jack... He's missing an eye." The younger Alpha sounded crestfallen. Jack sighed. "We should get him to Omega care. Hopefully they'll find someone to take him home after he's fixed up." Tim nodded, looking around the alley. 

 

Tim froze. Staring behind a dumpster, there laying on a pile of trash--

 

"Oh my god, Jack!" Tim screeched.

 

\-- Was the Omega's right arm. 

\--------

Both Alphas hauled the young Omega to the medical wing of Helios, genuinely worried about the Omega.

 

The nurses took the Omega immediately, rushing him off to one of the many Omega care rooms. Both Alphas were left in the waiting room. Tim sat in a chair, shaking. While Jack paced, his arms behind his back, and expression stone-cold. 

 

"--I..I mean...Who would do that? And for what reason??" Timothy was speaking his thoughts aloud. He did it when he was anxious or scared. Jack didn't answer. Many people did many wrong things for specific reasons. Although, it hasn't been anything  _this_ bad. Not since the fight between an Alpha and Beta in the Hub a few weeks back. Jack stopped his pacing and sighed, crouching in front of his shaking boyfriend. "Tim--Timothy! Babe, listen to me. It's okay. I'm ninety-nine percent positive that it's gonna be okay." Tim stared at Jack. Calming just a little. "Yeah, yeah... Okay... Alright..." Tim breathed. "Still...I can't believe... That poor man..." The younger Alpha muttered. "I know...Bad things happen sometimes. He's just gonna have to adjust." Timothy solemnly nodded. Then Jack stood up to resume his pacing. 

\--------

After Tim and Jack heard that the Omega was going to be fine, they went back home.

 

Jack was going to be fine. He knew that. He's been through Pandora's hell and back. Tim was for-sure gonna be fine as well, just a bit shaken up is all. 

 

The older Alpha landed with a soft  _'oof'_   on the bed. Tim followed suit. They sighed in sync. Tim and Jack got comfortable, with Tim's head under Jack's chin, and Jack's arms around Tim's back. They stayed like that in the dim room for awhile. Tim fell asleep first, and Jack fell asleep soon after, listening to Timothy's breathing patterns. 

\--------

They woke up later that afternoon, and took a shower together. Jack made breakfast and Tim sat at the table. It felt just like a normal day-off. If it hadn't been fro what happened last night. 

 

Timothy sighed, smelling the bacon that the older man was frying. 

 

"Thinking about something, cupcake?" Jack asked as he skillfully flipped three pieces of bacon. "No...I'm just tired..." Tim yawned, his elbow resting on the table, his forehead resting on his palm. Jack silently agreed, holding back a yawn of his own.

Jack set the breakfast table and him and Timothy ate silently, enjoying the meal. 

\--------

Later that night. Jack got a phone call from Omega care that the Omega, "Rhys" Jack learned, went missing from his room. Apparently the Omega was awake for awhile hours before he went missing. Jack was royally pissed that he wasn't notified first that the Rhys was wake. Now the Omega could be halfway across the station. 

 

Jack hung up on Omega care and began an investigation on this "Rhys". He ignored the strange warm feeling he got by learning the Soft-skinned, delicious smelling, long legged, Omega they found last night. Although the tingling in his wrist never left him alone.

 

He remembered Timothy complaining about the same feeling in his wrist. It made Jack wonder. Him and Tim were soulmates, meant to be together even though they were both Alphas. Could this omega mean something? If so, what could it fucking be? Jack had no clue, he pondered while mindlessly searching through the company files in his home-office. He found Rhys's File. but it was all wrong. It said that Rhys was a  _female_ Omega. "...That wasn't a guy?" Jack muttered aloud. "Very boyish for a girl.."  

 

It was then that the file refreshed itself. Jack was utterly confused. Now it said he was a  _male_ Omega. Jack shook his head. "Must've been a mistake." Jack shrugged and powered down his computer, and turned in his chair, flicking on his ECHO. 

\--------

Timothy was sitting on the couch, Jack said he had to go to the office, kissed Tim on the forehead, and walked out of the penthouse at midnight. He wasn't going to question Jack, stuff happened all the time. He was the CEO, maybe something important came up?

 

Tim was watching cat videos on the ECHOnet. He laughed as a cat grabbed the glittery pink toy from it's owner's hand. As the video flipped from clip to clip, Tim laughed and giggled at the furry animals, well into the morning. He didn't go to sleep until three in the morning. 

\--------

Tim woke up to Jack snoring in his ear. He blinked his eyes open an saw Jack's face right in front of his, the older Alpha's nose poking Tim's cheek. The younger Alpha took a deep breath, and slowly pried himself from Jack's clinging arm. He must've been real tired to sleep through all this movement. Tim thought about that as he headed for the bathroom.

 

Him and Jack were light sleepers thanks to their pasts. Tim being a Vault hunter, and Jack being present during the Lost Legion invasion years ago. Tim is pretty sure Jack still has nightmares about it. 

\--------

Jack woke up about two hours later, Tim had made pancakes and urged jack to sit down and eat. 

 

"What happened Last night?" Tim asked Jack, as he swallowed his first bite of pancake. "Eh...Uh..." Jack made a difficult face, and stumbled on his words, as if he wanted to tell Tim something. "...Jack?" Timothy raised a brow. "Are you hiding something..?" 

 

"What...Pshh...No." Jack scratched the back of his neck, something he only did when he was nervous. "Um, well, Tim. Babe. That Omega we found?" Jack started. "...What about him?" Tim narrowed his eyes sharply. The tingling feeling starting back up in his wrist. "Well. Omega care called me last night and... well... He's-" Jack was cutoff by Tim's whimper. "Is he..?" The younger Alpha's eyes said it all. "What..? No, no.. He's not dead. At least... i hope not." Jack heard Tim's huff of relief. "Wait...You 'hope' so? Isn't he still in his patient room?" Tim threw the question out as soon as Jack relaxed. "Well, he's...Missing." Jack sighed as Tim's expression completely changed from Worried suspicion to completely and utter outrage. "What?! Missing?! Those idiots were supposed to take care of him!" The Alpha stood from the table and started to pace and rant about the Omega care system. 

\--------

Now that Timothy knew, all he could think about was the Omega. He itched his wrist. It was incredibly annoying and warm, itchy but comforting. He didn't know who he lashed out when jack told him the Omega, Rhys, was missing. His inner Alpha was probably claiming the Omega as it's own. Which was weird. Both Jack and Tim accepted each other as Alphas, mates, and soul-mates. He hasn't even looked at others since he started dating Jack about four years ago. He hasn't thought about it. About an Omega. Now he is. Should he tell Jack? Was Jack feeling the same thing? Tim was slightly scared to ruin his and Jack's relationship with what he believed to be empty feelings. Then again, if Jack showed interest in the Omega as well, maybe they could all work out? The Alpha was unsure. Especially when Jack walked into the bedroom to sit next to Tim. He didn't take his hand off his left wrist. 

 

"Does that hurt?" Jack asked, Taking Tim's hand in both of his. "No... Just itches.." Tim mumbled, Slightly worried. "...Mine itches too, but you shouldn't scratch." Jack softly warned. Tim's eyes widened at that. "...Yours too..?" Jack nodded at Tim, looking ahead, at the wall. "Ever since that Omega showed up, my wrist has been feeling funny too." Jack sighed, kind of overwhelmed by how much warmth he was feeling in his wrist, as if some spoken answer was right in front of them and they just couldn't hear it. "Do you think...We are attached to him..?" Tim asked, lowering his head. That question made Jack perk up and turn back to Tim. "It could be possible.. I've heard of people with double-soulmates." Jack said in sudden realization. "We're...All soulmates..?" Tim gasped.

 

Both Alphas were stunned, but knew they had to find the missing Omega to figure this all out, lest they want to suffer warm, itchy, wrists for the rest of their life. There was no doubt Rhys was feeling the same thing. Maybe he was lost or Scared. Tim shivered at the thought. They had to find him. There were all sorts of bad people, sleazy Alphas, and Clever Betas, who would take advantage over a lost, injured Omega. Jack and Timothy just had to be quick about their search. 

 

Jack called security, and had them search for the Omega, and investigate the employee living quarters. 

 

...And that afternoon, both Alphas went to Jack's office to do a little searching of their own. To find out more about Rhys. About his friends. About his life. Family. Anything that would clue to where he'd gone, or been taken.

\--------

To be continued...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh, I know these are kinda short, I promised they will get longer if you stick around. ;w;  
> I just don't have a lot of free time. Then sometimes I feel like I put too much in one chapter.   
> So bare with me, peeps. I hope this chapter was decent for Jack and Tim's POV. I have a hard time writing Jack, for some reason. I feel like I got his speech and personality off.  
> Maybe Tim is a bit off. I dunno. I'm probably worrying over nothing and it's probably fine. But whatever. Let a hoe worry. 
> 
> Any who, thank you for those who have left kudos, I really am grateful for those that stop by and read this amateurish fanfic. ;w;   
> No matter how little it might seem to others it means a whole lot. Leaving something like that is generous. For me, it's like praise of doing a great job. 
> 
> So I hope you peeps have a great day/night! And I look forward to writing more of this, should anyone wish it. i think the next chapter will be more based on Rhys, Yvette, and Vaughn. I'll add a little bit of Vasquez, our favourite douche, as well. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Oki. This was kinda a pilot, to see how this plot/storyline felt. I feel it has potential. If anyone comes across this, leave a comment and tell me how I did? ;w;
> 
> STORY INFORMATION AND EXPLANATION: 
> 
> First, Rhys was born female, yes. (Obviously)
> 
> Second, Jack and Tim are already in an established relationship. Where Jack was never married and Angel was never born. (;w; Sowwy.)
> 
> Yes, Jack and Tim are younger in this, I'd say around late twenties, Jack being at least twenty-eight and Tim being twenty-six. Where as Rhys is around Twenty-three?
> 
> Jack isn't such an asshole in this one. Maybe a little teasing. 
> 
> Tim is still a vault hunter in this, maybe not as experienced, but he is a vault hunter. 
> 
> I also refuse to put rape into this story... For many reasons. 1.) I like to keep things fresh. (Original stuff, my Peeps. c;) 2.) I, uh, feel uncomfortable writing non-consent sex. (But im okay reading it? WTF Jay??) 3.) It might not be appealing for the story i'm going for. (I know how it would fit, but its an unnecessary bad vibe.)
> 
> Rhys's split-personality will slowly emerge more and more as time goes on. I plan for it to be regular sweet Omega Rhys, then he has like this badass dark side. I dunno. Working on that one.
> 
> Rye is no one in specific, I just wanted to give the personality a name. Because saying that its "Rhys" all the time can be confusing... Rye is close enough to Rhys anyway.
> 
> As far as Rye's endotype is concerned, he is Omega, because he is apart of Rhys. Essentially he is Rhys. ;w; 
> 
> Any way, i hope I cleared up some stuff. If you're confused about something in the story, please leave a comment, I'll try and answer it as soon as I can. ;w;  
> And see you later, peeps. ;D


End file.
